


I'm Your Huckleberry

by DaisyIfYouDo (TWolves51)



Category: Tombstone (1993), Wyatt Earp-Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWolves51/pseuds/DaisyIfYouDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc wants Wyatt. Its as simple as that. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Huckleberry

John Henry glanced up from the cards in his hands. Wyatt was watching him with the same hooded gaze he had been using all night. John Henry knew what it meant even through the haze that the alcohol had put him in. Knew that it meant Wyatt needed to talk about something, but John Henry wasn’t done until-

“There.” He set down his cards, a full house grinned up at the men around the table, he had trumped all of them. Again. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

The men around the table grumbled and one even made a motion as if to take his money. John Henry raised an eyebrow and the man retreated, swearing under his breath. He collected his winnings and put them in the bag Kate had forgotten when she had stormed out that morning.

“Ain’t choo gonna give us a chance to get our money back?” One man asked, a frown dipping his mustache at both ends.

“No, gentlemen, I think I’m done for the night.” John Henry stood up, and Wyatt pushed off the bar.

With a nod John Henry followed Wyatt out the Saloon door and into the street. The warm glow and noise of the Maiden’s Head was replaced with the chill of the Kansas night. 

“Doc, I need you to-” Wyatt’s voice cracked on the end of his sentence.

“You need me to what?” John Henry asked, looking through his bag.

“I need you to...I need you to...G-d damn it!” Wyatt shoved John Henry unceremoniously into the alley beside the saloon. He grasped John Henry’s shirt in a grip that the other man didn’t quite like very much, and was about to say so when Wyatt kissed him. John Henry froze, his bag dropped from his hand. That, he was not expecting. 

Wyatt pulled back and John Henry unfroze. The hat that Wyatt wore hid his face in shadow and John Henry wanted to yank it off so as to see Wyatt’s expression. 

“I’m sorry.” Wyatt finally said and took a step back as if to leave. “I shouldn’t have. It's wrong... Last time... I… Doc….” 

“Wyatt, shut your mouth for a second and let me speak.” John Henry snapped. Wyatt cocked his head to the side. “Wyatt, last time was a long time ago.” He reached out a hand and grasped Wyatt’s great coat, tugging him closer. “Last time,” John Henry’s voice lowered to a whisper and he felt Wyatt shiver. “last time, you didn’t want me.”

John Henry dragged his lips against Wyatt’s jaw, bristle stinging the tender skin. Wyatt smelled like horse leather, cologne, alcohol and coffee, mixed with something so... Wyatt.  Wyatt shivered again, hands coming to rest on John Henry’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, Doc.” His voice low and gravely. This time John Henry shivered, whether from cold or Wyatt or both he did not know. 

“Stop apologizin'.” John Henry said and kissed Wyatt. 

For a moment Wyatt didn’t respond and when he did it was almost shyly, awkwardly slipping his lips along John Henry’s. John Henry smiled into Wyatt’s mouth, it was as if the other man didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to behave or what was done when it was a man you were kissing not some delicate flower.

Then, as if bolded by success, Wyatt slipped his tongue out and along John Henry’s lips. John Henry opened his mouth. Wyatt tasted almost exactly like he smelled, except for the leather and cologne. John Henry’s hands began to wander. Under Wyatt’s shirt, then undershirt until his cold hands were warmed against the heat of Wyatt’s stomach. Wyatt gasped into John Henry’s mouth and let out a moan that made him pull back.

“We can’t do this here.” Wyatt was panting slightly, as if trying to keep under control. John Henry grinned slowly, almost sarcastically.

“We can’t really be doin’ this anywhere, Wyatt. Its illegal.” Then he laughed at the irony. The nerves in John Henry’s stomach churned and he thought for a second that he might throw up his dinner, but the sensation passed. 

“Come on, I know where we can go. Are you too drunk to ride?” Wyatt asked, gripping John Henry’s forearm. 

“I am never too drunk to ride.” John Henry replied and followed Wyatt to the stable, bag once again in his hand. He stumbled once then straightened himself with the use of Wyatt’s arm. 

“Sure.” Was Wyatt’s half-amused reply. 

John Henry pulled himself up onto his horse and yanked the reins until the poor nag was behind Wyatt’s. 

“Lead on, oh Supreme one.” He said waving an arm in a wide gesture. Wyatt shook his head. 

“All right, follow then.” Wyatt replied and headed off into the dark. 

John Henry shrugged and smacked the horse’s flanks with his reins. The animal trotted off behind Wyatt’s.

~   
The trail was dark but apparently his horse knew the way and John Henry didn’t do much steering along the shadowy trail. The quiet was broken only by the occasional hoot of an owl or the scrape of some animal's paw in the hard packed sand. The moon was bright overhead giving, causing the shadows of cacti and other flora to dance across the path. John Henry mused on the probability of his horse stamping on a lizard when Wyatt’s horse stopped and John Henry belatedly pulled on the reins to make his own mount halt.    
“Wyatt?” John Henry asked, his mind suddenly clear as if he hadn’t just spent the last three hours drinking. 

“Shh.” Was Wyatt’s response, then John Henry heard a click. It was a click that he knew like he knew Faro. It was the cocking of a gun. In one swift motion he yanked out his pistol, aimed in the direction of the sound, cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger. There was the rough sound of dying yell and Wyatt whipped around his saddle and stared at John Henry’s smoking gun. 

“We should ride. Now!” Wyatt said, spurring into motion and smacking the reins along his horse's flanks. “Now!”

John Henry obeyed and spurred his horse into motion just as the first bullets began to rain down on them. John Henry sped after Wyatt, the flying pebbles kicked up by his horse stinging his legs and arms. He wished he had the time to turn back and shoot. There was no honor in running from a fight. 

They were soon once again in the quiet darkness that they had had before they were rudely interrupted. Their horses slowed to a trot. John Henry’s arm throbbed and he reached with the other hand to feel the spot. It was sticky and when he took his hand away it was black in the moonlight. He didn’t say anything to Wyatt until they had tethered their horses in front of the little cabin that Wyatt had bought as an escape from the people in Fort Griffin. 

“Wyatt, a bullet went through my arm.” John Henry said bluntly. The pain in his arm had worsened and he wanted a drink. 

“Let’s get inside and have a look.” Wyatt said his ever present calm pervading his face. John Henry followed him in, waiting impatiently as Wyatt lit a couple oil lamps and scattered them around the room. 

“Let me have a look.” Wyatt sat down on one of his wooden chairs and yanked another over beside it. John Henry sat and presented his upper arm to the other man. “Doc, take off the coat and shirt. I can’t do anything with all those layers on.” 

John Henry rolled his eyes, carefully removed the coat and began to unbutton his shirt. He snorted in disgust. “I’m goin’ to have to buy a new one, damn it.” 

Wyatt smiled. “All right, let me see.” Again John Henry presented the arm, this time more self conscious about how skinny he was. The consumption had taken so much of his already skinny body, making him into a skeleton of what he had been. Wyatt brought his attention back to his wound. “It went clean through, I can sew it up and bandage it.” 

“Pass me the whiskey.” John Henry said, steal in his tone. Wyatt got up and fetched the bottle, a needle, thread, and some towels. He handed the bottle to John Henry, who grabbed his arm. “Wyatt.” His Southern drawl drawing out the word and letting it drop off his tongue. Wyatt leaned down and kissed him gently on the mouth. John Henry growled low in his throat, feeling the cough coming and not letting it. “Kiss me like a man, damn you.” 

Wyatt pulled away, a grin in his blue eyes. “Let me sew up the arm first.” 

Wyatt threaded the needle and ran it through the oil lamp’s flame several time before going to work on John Henry’s arm. John Henry hissed which set off the coughing fit he had repressed. Wyatt pause and waited. John Henry stilled the cough, clenched his jaw at the pain in his arm and chest and when he felt the whiskey coming up, he drank more. Then it was over and Wyatt was tying the towels around his sore and throbbing arm. 

“Thank you.” John Henry said, when Wyatt had finished.

“You saved my life. Again.” Wyatt said his rough, callused fingers trailing down John Henry’s bare arm. John Henry shivered, leaned toward Wyatt, and began impatiently unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. When that was done, he climbed swiftly out of his chair and sat down on Wyatt, straddling his legs. 

“Now, kiss me. Like a man.” John Henry ordered and Wyatt obeyed, roughly covering John Henry’s mouth with his own, completely taking control. Wyatt’s tongue danced into John Henry’s mouth, and John Henry sucked at it, relishing the moan and shiver that Wyatt made. Wyatt’s hands traveled up and down John Henry’s back, feeing every rib and nob of his spine. John Henry felt his head lean back, and his back arch like a cat stretching in a sun spot. No one had touched him like that since... He couldn't remember.

Wyatt’s mouth ran along John Henry’s collarbone, John Henry felt hot and cold. Little shivers of both slivered through him, stopping the pain in his lungs and staying the cough. He also felt Wyatt’s hard cock pressing into his thigh. Abruptly he rolled his hips and Wyatt’s eyes widened, almost comically, as he realized how hard he was. John Henry laughed and kissed Wyatt teasingly before undoing the button on Wyatt’s pants and reaching his hand in. Wyatt shivered, his hands tightened on John Henry's hips, as the other man pulled out his cock. Throbbing and dripping pre-come, Wyatt's hips bucked forward. John Henry smiled that crooked half smile and undid his pants. Carefully took out his own hard cock and then letting go of Wyatt’s cock he slid his arms around Wyatt’s neck and leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. And then, once more he rolled his hips. 

They moaned as one, their cocks sliding together as John Henry continued rolling his hips against Wyatt’s. Wyatt’s hands tightened even harder on John Henry’s hips and he began mumbling words that John Henry’s couldn’t quite catch. 

“Hmm, Wyatt, you sayin’ somethin’ you would like to share.” John Henry said, his voice hoarse. 

Wyatt nuzzled down John Henry's face and neck until he could press his face into the junction between the other man’s shoulder and neck. His lips moved, mumbling and moaning by turns. John Henry felt the pressure build at the bottom of his spine and begin to spread to his loins. He felt Wyatt gasping against his burning skin, lips dancing against his neck. He felt Wyatt’s hot wet seed spread across his pants and he felt his cock ignite and shoot white hot fire.

“Wyatt.” John Henry moaned as he came, and Wyatt kissed his jaw as John Henry shuddered one last time and lay still, panting raggedly (almost coughing) into Wyatt’s shoulder. 

They stayed like that for some time, pressed together in the cabin lit by oil lamps. 

“Doc?” Wyatt finally asked, as if wanting to know if he was awake. 

“Hmmm.” John Henry answered. 

“We could move to the bed.”

“All right.” John Henry said softly and stood slipping out of his now soiled pants, as well as his boots and socks. Then he laid down on the bed, watching Wyatt strip off the rest of his clothing. 

“You are quite beautiful.” John Henry said suddenly and without the usual sarcasm tucked into his tone. 

“What?” Wyatt turned confused.

“I said that you’re beautiful.” John Henry repeated, his eyes trailing over Wyatt’s body, almost darky brown in some places and nearly paper-white in others.

Wyatt, surprisingly, blushed. John Henry laughed. “Come here. Come lie with me.” 

Wyatt came and crawled over John Henry into the space beside him. John Henry turned to Wyatt and kissed him behind the ear. 

“When did you know you wanted me?” Wyatt asked suddenly.

“Right after I saved your life the first time.” John Henry said. “After I knew I would risk my life for you.”

“Why did you kiss me the first time?”

“Because I thought you wanted me.”

“I did.”

“I know.”

Wyatt kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I love comments and suggestions, as well as kudos.


End file.
